All She Needed
by justagirl8225
Summary: It didn't take a lot to make her happy and he understood this well. LitaxCM Punk, One Shot. Complete. Please R


**Disclaimer: **I, the lowly author, lay no claim to any person, place or thing that you may recognize.

**Pairing: **Lita/CM Punk. If this bothers you, don't read it. Flames will be used to make s'mores :)

**Notes: **Written as a birthday present for a good friend, taking a chance by posting it here. This is a stand alone and I don't anticipate extending it or writing a sequel for it. Italics in the fic. represent a written note.

**~&~**

When he'd called her cell phone and told her not to come home right away, she had been more than a little suspicious. But that was because they hadn't seen each other since she'd started her overseas tour with the Luchagors and he, well; she knew just how busy the WWE travel schedule could get. Plus, it was just a little bit of a surprise to her that he was in the area and not at his own home. Not that she minded him staying at her house or she wouldn't have given him a house key in the first place.. Still, it wasn't until he had called her again, Lita having stopped at a coffee shop to really enjoy a good cup; that she finally started to head home. He had even hung up on her before she had the chance to ask him to pick her up ... something he rarely did, hanging up on her that is, ... and the former WWE diva's patience was starting to wear thin.

Even so, she wanted to give her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt and as such, she did her best to remain optimistic as she exited the yellow taxi cab... Lita breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed that there were still only two cars in the driveway; his and hers. He had never given her any reason to believe that he would cheat on her and she certainly hoped that he never would give her a reason to doubt him ... the former diva setting her suitcases down for a moment so she could unlock the front door.. and finally get some answers from her boyfriend.

If she could find him anyway.

"Where--" Lita paused, leaving her suitcases in the hallway for the time being; her jacket haphazardly shoved into the closet.

There was a plain piece of white paper on the floor, of all places; and just above it, taped on to the back of the couch there was a sharpie drawn arrow. Luckily said arrow had been drawn onto a piece of posterboard and not the couch...

_Follow me_

"This had better be worth it, Phil.."

Another piece of paper, not but a foot away from her:

_Trust me, it is!_

Lita rolled her eyes, trusting him to this point as she followed the paper trail of clues and arrows through the lower level of her two story home. And slowly but surely she made it to the den, soon to be game room if he got his way...

"What--"

"Just trust me," his voice whispered behind her, one hand covering her eyes.

"Why does your hand smell like coconut?"

"No reason..."

"And are you burning something?"

A sigh, "just trust me Leets. The house is still in one piece, I haven't made a huge mess of the kitchen--"

"What were you--"

"I'll clean it up later, okay?" He stopped and she did as well, his hand lowering from her eyes soon after. "Surprise!"

Lita blinked, taking a look around the room; he'd put tiki torches inside, hung up a few posters of the tropics and set up beach chairs. Behind the two beach chairs was one large umbrella and there were two coconut shells between the chairs... "When did you do this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I had it started yesterday and thought I would have it finished by the time your flight got in."

A curious glint to her hazel eyes, she turned to him; "And why did you do this?"

A sheepish smile graced his features, "because you said you wanted to go on vacation. And since I don't have the time off just yet and since you just got back.. I brought the vacation to us." Walking to the side of the room, he turned the CD player on, "I even got those relaxation CDs with the ocean noises and stuff... And," he pointed upwards to the light fixture, three toy birds hanging from there, "we even have seagulls."

The former diva couldn't help but smile, it was obvious that he had really put a lot of thought into this.. "And I take it you even made us Pina Coladas?"

He shook his head, "well only yours is a real Pina Colada, mine is a virgin." A pause, "yours has two umbrellas and mine has one."

She grabbed his hand, leading him to the two chairs he'd set up. But before they sat down, she'd kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a thoughtful boyfriend, of course."

There was a moment of silence and then a light *smack*

"Ow!" The RAW wrestler rubbed the tender spot on his arm, "what was that for?"

"For hanging up on me earlier." Lita seated herself, picking up the coconut with the two umbrellas in it.

"My cellphone died," he explained as he seated himself, "I would have called you using your own phone but I was tryng to set up the arrows and stuff." His face took on a near puppy dog expression, "forgive me?"

Lita paused as if she really needed to consider it, "you can make it up to me later," the former diva finally decided. "So, what kind of channels do we get on this wall?"

Phil grinned, "well actually," standing up he went to the light switch; turning off the main light. "Look up."

Upon that suggestion, the dark haired woman did just that... more than a little surprised to see the words spelled out..

"It'll look better later, when it's more dark outside and all."

"I kind of figured that much," she stood and moved to join him, the pair standing behind the two beach chairs; her arms wrapped around his waist.

Even if it wasn't quite the vacation that she had in mind, they could always plan for that in the future.

For now, this was all she needed.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
